TDV Prelude
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: The following is a short story prelude to my next TD fic, Total Drama Vacation, which will be posted later this year. See what some of your favorite campers have been up to while you wait.


**Owen & Izzy**

It was a beautiful tropical sunset, but Owen couldn't see it because he was tunneling through a pool of mud.

"Silently… stealthy… Gorilla-Man stalks his prey. The beast is overcome by a deep hunger, and it will be satisfied. But wait… where is his prey?"

It was then that Owen heard a hissing noise behind him.

"Oh no! The Snake Woman has spotted me! The tables have turned!"

"You're mincemeat!"

"Not today!"

With the money she had won in Total Drama America Tour, Izzy and Owen began to set up their own island resort. At first they were worried that the million dollars would barely be enough to cover buying the island, but that was before they discovered that the island was home to a secret pirate treasure trove, a fact the previous owners had been unaware of. Upon buying the island they rechristened it Imakinakinki and began setting up the resort. Their intent was to make a place where young couples could come together, but they also wanted to make it a playground for the whole family. The giant mud was bound to be a huge hit, considering the many hours they themselves had spent wrestling in it.

"The victory goes to Gorilla-Man!" exclaimed Owen pining Izzy down in the mud.

"Did I ever tell you that you look sooooo hot all covered in mud." asked Izzy.

"Thanks… you too."

"Well Big-O, now that the resort is officially finished, what do you say we really make this island our own?" she asked beaming.

"I think you're thinking what I'm thinking…"

**Heather & Alejandro**

At the start of Total Drama American Tour Chris introduced a new camper, an albino named Sarah. During the first challenge Alejandro made the mistake of calling her a vampire, in an explosion of anger Sarah beat Alejandro within an inch of his life, breaking his arm in three places. Throughout the course of the season Heather continued to deny Sarah's existence because she thought she was socially undesirable. During the finale Heather helped Alejandro sabotage Sarah to prevent her from winning the challenge, and Sarah ended up shattering Heather's left fibula. She had only just finished recovering from the incident. Despite the medical bills and the weeks she spent in a cast, Heather still didn't sue.

"Why not?" asked Alejandro.

"Because in order for me to sue someone, they need to exist."

"Okay Heather, we need to talk. Someone breaks my arm , your leg, and you still don't acknowledge their existence, because why?"

"Because no one in their right mind would be caught dead with an albino!"

"You and I both know that just because you're forced to be in contact with someone, it doesn't mean you have to like them."

"She has white hair, pale skin, and red eyes!"

"_Okay, now she's just being immature."_

"I take it this means you won't be joining me at Imakinakinki."

"Why would you want to spend two weeks on an island with those freaks?"

"Because Chris won't be there, and it's a free tropical vacation…"

"Uh… actually that sounds nice."

**Sierra**

In return for her support during TDAT, Izzy had put Sierra into contact with Imakinakini's love guru, Aunt 'Ano'i, no relation. She was presently chatting with her over the internet.

"But why not?"

"Trust me Sierra, learning to walk before learning to run is a big rule when it comes to love. If he's wearing a chastity belt, what makes you think he's going to be eager to strip down on a clothing optional beach?"

"Well… okay…"

"Besides, would you really be comfortable being naked in front of everyone?

"I don't care what everyone else thinks, as long as I win over my precious Cody-wody."

"There's more to love than making the other person's hormones overload."

"But I don't know what else to do."

"Don't worry; I've got something here at the island that will make him melt like chocolate ice cream in the sun on a hot day in July."

"Why can't you just mail it to me?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

After the chat Sierra looked at herself in the mirror, first wearing the new outfit she had picked out for herself with 'Ano'i's guidance, and then she tried on her new swimsuit. 'Ano'i had also helped her significantly increase the size of her breasts.

"As soon as Cody gets an eyeful of the new me he's as good as mine."

**Gwen (From the pages of her journal)**

I almost got shot in the head last season, and I still didn't win. According to Chris (who could be lying) Izzy won by a single vote. I'm beginning to think I have issues, because for some reason I still want to try again. I've come this close to winning the million dollars time and time again, and I'm not going to stop until I win it. Unfortunately for me all future seasons have been suspended until Christina is caught. She had over a dozen people kidnapped in a single night, if she doesn't want to be caught then they won't find her.

Well, at least the others and I can enjoy some R&R. I shudder to think of what Izzy and Owen's idea of a playground for the whole family means… well whatever it is it can't be any worse than the places Chris sets up for us. It's a tropical island resort, not an artificial box canyon in the middle of nowhere. Besides, this is an excellent opportunity for me to observe the others. Next season, if it ever comes, I will be prepared.

**Lindsay & Tyler**

Tyler had been staring at the clock for over ten minutes. Slaving over a hot grill for nearly half a day can be a real drag, but there aren't a lot of jobs for jock who sucks at sports. It can be an especially painful ordeal if you're afraid of chickens, whether they be alive or dead.

"_Come on… come on…"_

The clock finally struck seven.

"Yabba-dabba-doo! God, that's an old line, but I still like it."

All too often Tyler wondered why he took this job, but he remembered the moment he stepped outside after punching out.

"There you are!" said Lindsay giving him a big hug "What took you so long?"

"Uh… my shift ended right on time."

"It's never soon enough."

For tonight's date Lindsay was taking Tyler shopping with her. Normally shopping wasn't an activity that Tyler enjoyed, but tonight Lindsay was looking for a new swim suit.

"_She's so awesome… no wonder she has all those modeling gigs… but I'm just a hash slinging loser."_

After he was eliminated in season one Lindsay didn't even recognize Tyler, that was until she inexplicably remembered him in season three. Tyler had failed to come even close to winning the million dollars time and time again, he had utterly embarrassed himself on numerous occasions, but for some reason Lindsay still loved him anyway.

"_Is it because she saw me naked last season?"_

During the last season, Tyler was eliminated after the ninth challenge when he misunderstood what Chris meant when he said, "streaking out in front". His actions caused Lindsay to stop dead in her tracks, costing their team the challenge.

"_Wait a minute, it wasn't like she's never seen dangly parts before, the whole world saw Owen's back in season one. Then… I'm just that sexy?"_

"Oh Tyler, what do you think of this?"

"Whoa… That's definitely the one."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, you look amazing."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**Trent**

"My heart's on fire, and there's nothing that can put it out. Love is like a drug, all it takes is one try, then you'll never have enough! But I'm all alone and there's nothing I can do but let this fire burn!"

That was all he had come up with so far.

"I guess I better check to see if anyone has already used those lyrics. Knowing my luck they probably have. What's this?"

Someone had emailed Trent a picture of Yamcha from Dragon Ball, the words "Look familiar?" were written beneath it.

"I don't get it."

Trent spent the next several hours trying to come up with some more lyrics and a melody for his song. He had long since gotten over the breakup, but he couldn't help but feel that something in his life was missing.

"Maybe I'll get lucky on Owen and Izzy's island… But I probably shouldn't bet my last dollar on it."

**John & Courtney**

John had just gotten out of the hospital, fortunately the damage to his head had been entirely cosmetic and was easily remedied, but all that time lying in a bed with morphine in his system had left him a little soft. Courtney was helping him get back to a hundred percent with a sparring match.

"Are you taking it easy on me?"

"You know how much it would pain me to ruin that pretty face of yours." replied John.

"Come on! Take this seriously!"

"Okay…"

John dodged one of Courtney's strikes, got behind her, knocked her off her feet by sweeping his legs, and caught her under the armpits.

"If there were multiple attackers, you'd be in big trouble right now."

"Oh I don't think so."

Courtney tried to kick John in the pelvis with the heel of her shoe, but she failed to get a reaction.

"Unfortunately for you this costume I wear isn't just for show."

"That's cheating!"

"Actually in some professional martial arts programs it's against the rules to kick your opponent in their reproductive organs."

After sparring with Courtney, John did some exercises with his swords.

"Remind me again why you carry those things."

"Because I'm too young to carry a gun; and I'd rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them."

"A lot of people think you're compensating for something."

"That's the second time this evening you've mentioned my body parts."

"I can't help it." she said giving him a hug "I want you."

"We've been over this."

"I know, the Church forbids 'performing' such acts outside of wedlock. But the rules don't say that 'wanting' to do such acts is a sin. I can want you all I want."

"You're good at finding loop holes."

"I'm studying to become a lawyer, its part of my job."

"But you acting like that is reason our mothers don't trust us going to Izzy and Owen's island without Angela."

Ever since Christina told the world about John and Courtney's little incident in the Caribbean, John's little sister Angela had been made a chaperone for whenever the two went on a date.

"I'm surprised they're even letting us bring Angela." said Courtney "I wouldn't think an island resort set up by Izzy and Owen would be… G-rated."

"Come on, they said it's supposed to be a playground for the whole family."

"Yeah, but this is Izzy and Owen we're talking about, or have you forgotten about that body paint incident."

"I'd love to see you in body paint sometime… did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. And I'd rather not spend hours lying on the ground so I can go out and feel naked in front of everyone, which I guess I kinda would be…"

"True, but nothing would be showing."

"I think you just want to see my boobs again."

John's face turned pink.

"You want it just as much as I do." she said giving him another hug.

"Uh…"

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you."

John breathed a sigh of relief, that's when he and Courtney were interrupted by his ringtone.

"Why is Sierra texting you?"

"Heck if I know, I don't ever remember giving her my phone number."

"She probably keeps tabs on all of us."

John opened the message.

**Give her a freaking ring already!**

John glanced out all the windows in the room before responding.

**I know you're out there. Spy on us again and I'll have you arrested for trespassing.**

Courtney laughed at the sound of someone outside jumping to the ground and scurrying off.

**(To be continued in Total Drama Vacation!)**


End file.
